Thick Bundle
by daffodeela
Summary: Twelve: Warmth — Kehangatan-kehangatan membuat Sasuke sadar akan adanya sebuah perasaan yang tertumpuk, berdebu, tersudut, dan nyaris terlupakan sejak lama.
1. Shooting Star

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

Drabble. Soon to be anthology.

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

One: Shooting Star

...

Ada sebuah jemari yang menunjuk ke langit untuk menandai adanya sebuah bintang yang melesat jatuh. Mata beriris hijaunya memantulkan apa yang menghiasi langit malam saat ini. Kepalan tangan gadis itu mengerat, membuat kusut kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, mengikuti direksi jemari Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Ada bintang jatuh, ayo buat permohonan!"

Mata Sasuke membeliak. Ia masih kekanakan. Sekarang atau saat berumur dua belas, jiwa gadis itu masih sama. Yang diharapkan berbeda adalah jiwa lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Jika ia mengeluhkan sikap Sakura yang masih sama saja, maka ia tidak boleh berperilaku seperti apa yang ia keluhkan sendiri. Ia harus berubah. Jika jiwa berumur dua belasnya masih di sini, ia akan dengan mudahnya menjawab tidak. Namun, kali ini—

"Aa," gumamnya. Mata yang terpejam erat serta bibir yang terbuka tertutup seperti sedang berbisik mengikuti. Ia membuat sebuah permohonan seperti apa yang Sakura minta.

Sakura melepaskan senyumnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Sasuke membuka matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura selesai.

"Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat sebegitu sungguhnya Sakura ketika membuat permohonan, meski tak diucap dengan lisannya.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan menjawab atau tidak. Dari tatapan menunggu yang Sasuke berikan, ia sepertinya tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan memamerkan deretan giginya. "Aku ingin Sasuke-kun bahagia."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tak menyangka permohonan yang gadis itu minta bukanlah untuk dirinya sendiri. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga sama."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. "Jadi, kau mencintaiku kan? Ayo katakan!" kekehnya. Sasuke hanya pernah mengatakan itu satu kali, karena itu Sakura merasa perlu untuk menanyakannya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang. "Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya."

"Oh?" Sakura menarik kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. "Aku memaksa!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sakura. "Tch. Kau benar-benar mengganggu."

"Hmph. Aku masih menunggu."

Sasuke masih bergeming. Lidahnya kelu jika harus mengatakannya lagi. Itu memang apa yang dirasakannya tentang Sakura, tapi ia tak begitu suka mengutarakannya dengan lisan. Lisan itu bisa saja palsu, meski apa yang seharusnya meluncur dari bibirnya bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hei, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasukeeeee-kun!"

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan tarikan tangannya pada kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tempo dari degupan jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat. "Hm?"

"Berisik."

Sakura nyaris saja membiarkan kepalan tangan yang menggenggam pakaian Sasuke meluncur melukai lelaki itu, jika saja tubuh Sasuke tak merengkuhnya erat. Ia menempelkan ujung dagunya pada pundak Sakura dan mengecup lekukan lehernya.

Sakura secara otomatis menahan napasnya. Ia merasakan Sasuke menyeringai di atas permukaan kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, meski ia ingin menggeliat geli karena sahutan napas Sasuke di cerukan lehernya. Ia merasakan embusan napas itu semakin naik ke atas, hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Diamlah." Sasuke berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ia mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Sakura semakin bergeming. Jika ia adalah coklat, ia pasti sudah sama rata dengan tanah, meleleh.

Jiwa Sasuke yang ini dan yang berumur dua belas memang masih sama, tapi, memiliki sikap yang berbeda.


	2. Uchiha Crest

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Two: Uchiha Crest

...

Mereka akan segera menikah, hanya terpaut hari ini, besok, dan lusa. Sasuke memang bukan tipe pribadi yang ingin segalanya berlangsung dengan berliku-liku dan repot. Tapi, kali ini rasanya ada yang berbeda. Ia merasa bertukar cincin, bertukar janji, resepsi pernikahan resmi tidaklah cukup.

Ia bukan tipe penilai yang baik, tapi ia bisa berkonklusi bahwa rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama Sakura cukup sederhana. Terlalu sederhana, jika ia putuskan untuk membandingkan dengan berlangsungnya acara milik teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tahu, Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua rencana sudah dianggap matang. Sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk merombak segalanya, dan yang terpenting ia memang tidak tahu mau merombak seperti apa. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu di luar cincin, janji, dan resepsi. Sesuatu yang harus seistimewa ketiga itu. Untuk ini, tentu saja ia harus memasuki sudut pandang Sakura, meski ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura itu seperti buku yang terbuka, dan Sasuke merupakan pembaca yang ulung. Sehingga ketika ia membaca dari jauh pun, ia masih bisa mengerti isinya. Dan di waktu yang lain, Sakura seperti harta karun dalam peti, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki kunci untuk membukanya. Kali ini, Sakura memilih untuk menjadi harta karun dalam peti, dan Sasuke secara tak dikehendaki telah menjadi seseorang yang tak memiliki kunci.

Selama ini Sakura tak pernah menjadi gadis yang menuntut ini itu yang berupa materi. Tidak pernah. Yang pernah gadis itu tuntut hanyalah perubahan sikap dinginnya agar lebih hangat sedikit, sedikit saja. Itu bisa dihitung menguntungkan dan merugikan bagi Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan. Ia beruntung karena memiliki gadis yang tidak bermata hijau—secara kiasan, karena mata Sakura memang berwarna hijau. Di sisi lain ia rugi karena di saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak memiliki gambaran apa pun tentang sudut pandang Sakura terhadap sebuah materi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengganti nama belakang Sakura menjadi Uchiha, nama yang sama dengan dirinya. Uchiha. Uchiha. Uchiha. Mata Sasuke terbuka, ia tahu apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk Sakura selain cincin, janji, dan resepsi. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak seistimewa ketiganya, tetapi ia rasa tak dangkal maknanya.

Meski keputusannya telah memaksanya untuk memilih sebuah pakaian perempuan untuk Sakura, satu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia lakukan dalam hidup, namun buatnya tidak apa-apa. Sakura sudah melakukan yang lebih dari ini untuknya, dan itu menjadi penggagal pengurungan niat awal yang sudah mengalir dalam diri Sasuke. Dari warna merah atau hijau, ia putuskan untuk memilih merah, karena jika dibayangkan warna hijau tidak akan cocok dengan lambang klan Uchiha yang akan dijahitnya. Menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Proses menjahit tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Orang boleh bilang kalau Uchiha bisa segalanya, tapi Sasuke akan meralat dalam hati, kecuali menjahit dengan cepat. Ralat lagi, jika Uchiha yang dimaksud itu adalah dirinya sendiri, karena jika mendiang ibunya yang melakukan ini, pasti akan selesai dalam satu jam. Bukan hanya karena ibunya adalah seorang perempuan, tetapi karena ibunya memiliki dua tangan.

Selain kesulitan menjahit dengan cepat, hasilnya pun tidak rapi. Terserah, yang penting selesai, pikirnya. Lagipula ia sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Ia telah menghabiskan dua hari, meski tidak penuh seharian karena terpotong urusan-urusan sebagai _shinobi_ , untuk menyelesaikan ini. Besok—satu hari sebelum hari besarnya—pakaian ini sudah harus pindah tangan pada Sakura.

Ia tak menduga bahwa jantungnya akan berdegup sekencang ini ketika ia akan menyerahkan pakaian yang sudah ia pilih. Pegangan tangannya mengerat pada kantung kertas yang dibawanya.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang masih menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Ini untukmu."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Kantung kertas itu sudah berpindah tangan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya. Jemarinya membuka mulut kantung yang saling menempel.

"Buka saja," jawab Sasuke ringan. Meski sebenarnya ia belum tenang sekarang. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakkan gadisnya yang mengambil isi dari kantung. Pakaian merah dengan sebuah lambang klan Uchiha terbentang di depan wajahnya, yang mana berarti Sakura belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke berikan untuknya.

"Sebuah blus ...?" Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah isinya. Dan ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi ketika sudah membalik pakaiannya. "I-ini lambang klan-mu!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapi, kata-katanya sudah tertelan kembali karena Sakura sudah menerjang tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan katakan kau menjahitnya sendiri."

"Memang." Sasuke berkata. "Kalau tidak rapi, kau boleh perbaiki."

Lingkaran tangan pada tubuhnya mengencang. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri, "terima kasih. Sungguh, terima kasih." Ia sama sekali tak percaya ini. Sasuke memang benar-benar akan mengganti nama belakangnya, juga membawa dirinya ke dalam klan lelaki itu. Tapi, ia tak menyangka rasanya akan sebahagia ini ketika Sasuke sudah menunjukkannya secara eksplisit. Apalagi ini adalah hasil tangan calon suaminya itu sendiri.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke menatap wajahnya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih," kata Sakura. Ujung matanya membasah, dan airnya tumpah karena kerutan mata yang muncul dari senyum.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis. Kau boleh mengenakan pakaian itu mulai besok," ia membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Nyonya Uchiha."

...

A/n:

Okay. Sasuke menjahit itu ... sounds pretty much OOC, doesn't it? Lol. Maaf atas OOC-ness yang gini banget. Saya nggak tulis end/tbc di setiap chapter karena saya memang gak tahu ini bakal lanjut apa nggak. Maksudnya, per-chapter-nya. Bisa aja gitu nanti lanjutannya lompat-lompat hehehehe.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini. Makasih juga yang udah kasih feedback di chapter sebelumnya! :)

Daffodila.

Ps: Sebenarnya saya udah update chapter 3 tapi status fic-nya tetep nggak update. Kayaknya ada yang salah dengan akun ini. Jadi, saya hapus dan update-nya ditunda dulu. Ehehehe.


	3. Change of Heart

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Three: Change of Heart

...

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras hingga suara benturan menggema. Ia melepas alas kakinya tanpa peduli letaknya rapi atau tidak. Telapak kaki yang menginjak lantai kayu menimbulkan suara derapan-derapan lantang yang jelas-jelas menandakan bahwa pemilik kaki itu sedang tenggelam di dalam emosi terburuknya.

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

Sasuke mengejar langkah Sakura dan meraih lengannya dengan tarikan kencang. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura semarah ini _padanya_. "Sakura."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura menarik kembali lengannya hingga lepas dari jangkauan Sasuke. Ketika suaminya hendak menariknya lagi, dengan sigap ia menepis tangan yang hendak mencengkeram kulitnya lagi.

Merasakan sebuah penolakan yang begitu telak, Sasuke mulai jengah. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura tanpa aba-aba hingga secara terpaksa wanita itu menatap ke arahnya. Pergerakan Sakura dikunci, ia tak bisa memutar tubuhnya kembali. Namun, wanita itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang menyalak marah. "Apa? Kenapa? Karena Fujisaki-san—"

"Dia memeluk istriku di depan umum!" bentak Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura. Napasnya terengah-engah, akibat marah dan mengejar langkah Sakura sedari tadi.

Mata Sakura semakin menyipit. Darah yang mengalir di bawah kulitnya semakin mendidih dan terus naik ke kepala. " _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke, dia hanya warga sipil! Pasienku! Itu caranya berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membantu menyembuhkan penyakitnya!"

Ia menyentakkan bahunya hingga cengkeraman tangan Sasuke terlepas. "Dan jangan berteriak ke arahku! Kau tidak berhak melakukan itu sekarang. Di sini aku yang marah!"

Gigi Sasuke menggertak. "Tch."

Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini, Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Wanita itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi dalam beberapa detik. Bahunya bergetar, entah karena napas yang belum teratur atau diakibatkan hal lain. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sakura tengah menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat. Menahan sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan segera keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau seharusnya percaya padaku." Suaranya serak. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas jahitan blusnya. "Pasien yang memelukku tak akan membuatku berpaling darimu. Kau tidak perlu hampir membunuhnya segala."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar suara istrinya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak—"

"Kau memang begitu! Kaupikir aku tidak melihat bagaimana kau menarik kerah pakaiannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh?!"

"..."

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Sakura memang benar-benar marah padanya. Ia menatap punggung istrinya yang masih bergetar harmonis. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh bahu sang istri namun ditahan ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya.

"A-aku takut kalau melihat Sasuke-kun yang _itu_. Takut, takut sekali." Sakura menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau seharusnya percaya padaku. Kalau sudah begitu, hal seperti tadi pasti tidak akan terjadi."

Sasuke terdiam. Sikapnya di rumah sakit tadi memang terlalu berlebihan dan lepas dari kendali logisnya. Sakura merasa takut padanya. Hal itu membuat setumpuk penyesalan membebani dadanya.

Mendengar satu dua isakan yang membumbung ke udara, Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Tangis Sakura belum berhenti. Ia membiarkan suaminya mengambil alih atas tubuhnya, meski ia tak merespons apa-apa.

"Itu tempat umum. Banyak warga desa yang tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Sakura. Kalimatnya terpotong beberapa isakan. "Namamu ..., namamu belum sebersih dulu di mata mereka, dan kau mengotorinya lagi."

"Aku tidak mau mereka semakin menilaimu buruk. Aku tidak akan suka jika mereka bilang lagi bahwa kau tak pantas untukku. Aku tidak mau jika mereka semakin membencimu. Aku takut, aku takut kalau-kalau mereka—"

Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Ia menunduk, lingkaran tangannya belum terlepas. Perisa asin dari jejak air mata Sakura di atas permukaan bibir wanita itu terkecap di bibirnya. Iris berbeda warnanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya kaku. Pandangannya terpusat pada betapa sungguh-sungguhnya wajah Sasuke sekarang, hingga ia lupa untuk mengisak lagi.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," kata Sasuke parau di depan bibir istrinya. "Jangan pikirkan tentang aku sejauh itu lagi. Dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. Dikecupnya bibir itu perlahan. "Aku minta maaf."

...

A/n:

Ea ea ea. Alay banget. Hahaha. _Sorry for this kind of cliché drama._

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! Balasan review nyusul :)

Daffodila.


	4. Dance

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Four: Dance

...

"Bagaimana laporan misimu?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka kancing rompi Sasuke.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Ia melepaskan sebuah ekspresi lega ketika rompi sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hari ini cuacanya memang panas sekali. Di malam hari pun, peluh masih terus berjatuhan dari pelipis dan membasahi wajah Sasuke.

"Perkembangannya?" Sakura mengitari tubuh suaminya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan punggung yang tegap. Tangannya ditempelkan ke bahu dan memijatnya lembut.

Mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan Sakura, Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas sofa untuk mempermudah jalan kegiatan istrinya. Ia memejamkan mata, mulai merasa rileks setelah ketegangan otot yang dialaminya seharian ini karena terus bergelut dengan gulungan-gulungan yang nantinya akan menjadi laporan. "Masih jauh dari kata selesai."

"Setelah apa yang kaulakukan selama ini, seharusnya kau berhak mendapatkan libur terlebih dahulu," kata Sakura. Tangannya dikepal kemudian melakukan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan laporan," bantah Sasuke. Ia menegakkan tubuh kemudian meraih gelas ocha hangat yang baru Sakura siapkan.

Sakura mendesah sebal. "Kita bisa minta lobi dari Naruto, sebentar saja. Kau ini betul-betul butuh istirahat, Sayang." Merasa bahu Sasuke sudah cukup rileks, ia menghentikan pijatannya. Pipinya ditempelkan pada punggung suaminya.

"Profesionalisme tetap harus dijunjung bagaimanapun itu, Sakura," bantah Sasuke lagi. Ia memutar leher hingga pucuk kepala Sakura tertangkap penglihatannya melalui sudut mata.

Sakura mendecakkan lidah. "Hidupmu serius sekali, sih," keluhnya. Ekspresi wajah terganggu sudah terpasang apik di wajahnya, meski Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya.

"Hn."

"Iiiih!" Sakura memekik gemas. Lagi-lagi hanya dijawab gumaman. Ia menegakkan tubuh, lantas segera berdiri.

Sasuke mendongak dan memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Ia meraih gelas ocha-nya dan menyesap cairan itu perlahan-lahan. Melihat Sakura yang diam saja, Sasuke segera meletakkan gelas itu ke tempat sebelumnya.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan memintanya berdiri. "Sini, biar aku tunjukkan bagaimana cara menikmati hidup. Yang sebenarnya," katanya. Ia meletakkan tangan Sasuke di atas pinggangnya, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya sendiri di atas bahu suaminya.

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Mau apa?"

"Berdansa," jawab Sakura. Kikikan geli menyusul setelahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura, namun tak berhasil. Sakura dengan sigap menahan tangannya di sana. Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bercanda, Sakura," keluhnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak bercanda, percayalah," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah."

"Bagus!" Sakura memekik penuh semangat. "Kalau aku mendorong tubuhmu, berarti kau harus mundur. Kalau ditarik, berarti harus maju."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura memulai pergerakkannya. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan meminta pria itu untuk maju. Ia menerka-nerka kaki yang mana yang akan Sasuke gunakan duluan untuk melangkah sebagai petunjuk. Petunjuk ia harus mengambil langkah mundur menggunakan kaki yang mana.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan otot di bagian bahu Sasuke mengencang. "Santai saja, ini untuk dirimu sendiri juga, kok."

Sasuke mengikuti kata-kata Sakura. Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa menit meski tak ada musik yang mengalun. Pergerakkan Sakura tenang dan hati-hati, membuat Sasuke cepat menguasai diri. Mata mereka saling menyelami dan diselami, hingga masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan jiwa satu sama lain. Sakura berjintit dalam gerak lambatnya, kemudian menggosokkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sasuke.

Detikan jarum jam sudah berputar lebih dari lima kali. Beberapa kali mereka saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain tanpa disengaja. Tak ada ringisan. Yang ada hanya kernyitan protes kecil yang bisa dilihat oleh mata keduanya. Sasuke kembali menginjak kakinya lagi, kemudian Sakura tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura meremas bahu Sasuke pelan. Tawa masih meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kita adalah sepasang pedansa yang buruk," kekehnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Sasuke hingga jarak mereka semakin terkikis.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kupikir kau sudah handal," katanya. Matanya menangkap tawa yang menghiasi wajah Sakura, tak juga melewatkan ketika wanita itu menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dadanya. Sasuke tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sakura terkikik lagi. Suaranya sedikit teredam. "Aku sering melihat ini di televisi. Aku memang bukan penyalin gerakan yang baik," katanya lagi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menarik dagu dan mencari wajah Sakura.

"Ada apa apanya?"

"Kau, ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian semakin menenggelamkan wajah. "Tidak ada."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik. Istrinya ini memang tidak pandai berbohong. Dari gestur tubuh saja sudah sangat terbaca.

"Sakura."

"Mm-hm."

"Ceritakan."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Sakura. "Sakura," panggilnya dengan nada ditekan.

Sakura diam-diam mengeluh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tugasku dalam dua operasi dibatalkan dan diganti ninja medis lain. Jadwal pemeriksaan pasien rutinku pun diisi orang lain. Aku merasa tidak dianggap," katanya. Ia tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah mengenalnya sejauh ini hingga menyembunyikan sesuatu menjadi percuma, sampai saat ini.

"Itu karena kau seharusnya masih libur," kata Sasuke ringan. "Kau belum sembuh. Tidak akan ada yang tega memperkerjakanmu." Ia memindahkan posisi tangannya pada punggung Sakura.

Sakura mendecak. "Sakitku tidak separah itu."

"Memang separah itu. Istirahatlah sampai kau benar-benar sembuh." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga wanita itu ikut mundur. Kini dirinya yang memegang tempo.

"Tapi, selama ini kau tidak pernah melarangku," kata Sakura. Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun tak menahan gerakan kakinya.

"Aku tak mau kau merasa lemah. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu diri. Mulai sekarang, aku melarangmu bekerja sampai kau sembuh," kata Sasuke final.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia mencoba menarik diri dan berhenti, namun Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura menarik wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Bibir Sasuke meliuk ke bawah.

"Tidak. Tetaplah seperti ini. Kau juga membutuhkan ini, bukan hanya aku."

...

A/n:

LAME! Maaf atas kegajean chapter ini, mood saya lagi asdfghjkl dan dilampiasin ke nulis. Ya jadinya gini. Ya udah. :(

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Makasih juga buat yang send feedback kemaren :)

Daffodila.


	5. Nickname

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Five: Nickname

...

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sensei."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki tanpa menoleh. Matanya melirik untuk mencari sosok yang dipanggil dan disapa beberapa perawat perempuan. Dahinya mengernyit, tumben sekali Sasuke disapa baik-baik. Setahunya, orang-orang desa masih menaruh rasa takut pada mantan ninja pelarian itu. Namun, kali ini malah disambut dengan baik, oleh perempuan pula! Padahal, Sakura sempat merasa lega _fangirl_ Sasuke sudah menghilang seiring waktu.

Dan yang terpenting di sini ... apa yang Sasuke lakukan di rumah sakit pagi-pagi begini? Bukannya tadi Sakura yang melihat sendiri bahwa pria itu pergi ke kantor _Hokage_? Dan juga, kenapa mereka memanggil pria itu " _sensei_ "?

"Ah, pagi, Uchiha-sensei."

Sapaan itu kembali terucap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Suara ketukan hak tinggi pun menghilang. Dia memutar leher dan mencari sosok Sasuke. Tidak ada di mana pun. Dalam proses perputarannya, matanya bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Ia melemparkan senyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ah, sekarang ia malah merasa diabaikan. Tidak biasanya orang-orang di sini tidak menyapanya di pagi hari. Dan yang disapa malah sosok yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan di mana pun.

"Sakura!" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terperanjat karena tepukan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia memutar tubuh dan menghadap Ino.

"Apa, sih, Ino?" sewot Sakura karena sudah dibuat terkejut.

Ino tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang kelihatannya terganggu. "Tidak–tidak apa-apa." Ia berjalan melewati Sakura dan membuat perempuan berhelaian merah muda itu memutar tubuh. Ia berjalan beriringan bersama Ino.

"Pagi, Uchiha-sensei."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit lagi. Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sikunya disentuhkan pada tulang rusuk Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi kau disapa Ayaka, tanggapi dong!" bisik Ino dengan nada ditekan.

"Eh?" Sakura memutar tubuh dan mencari-cari sosok perawat bernama Ayaka. Ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam sebahu, ia pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, pagi, Ayaka."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ada yang salah dengan telingamu? Dari tadi kelihatannya jika seseorang menyapamu, kau tak pernah menanggapi."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam. Orang-orang menyapanya, katanya? Ia terdiam sebentar dan mencerna kata-kata Ino di dalam kepalanya.

Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik.

Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Ia merasa begitu bodoh hingga menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin ia memutar tubuh dan berkata, "selamat pagi, semuanya," dengan suara yang cukup keras namun ia pastikan tak mengganggu pasien mana pun.

Ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi panggilan "Uchiha-sensei" itu ditujukan untuknya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, otomatis ia akan bergabung dengan klan Uchiha?

Ah, dampak yang diterima seorang pengantin baru.

.

.

"Halo, Usui-kun. Tadi kudengar dari para perawat, kau sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Usui mengangguk takut-takut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia sudah tidak betah berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Hidungnya sudah muak menghirup wewangian medis yang begitu kentara. Lidahnya sudah tidak sanggup mengecap hambarnya rasa makanan yang disediakan.

"Kalau begitu, diperiksa dulu, ya, agar kita tahu Usui sudah bisa pulang atau belum."

Kali ini Usui mengangguk yakin. Ia harus kelihatan sehat agar boleh pulang.

Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas perut Usui kemudian mengetuk tangannya sendiri menggunakan ujung jari. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Usui menggeleng.

Kemudian Sakura menekan bagian perut yang selama ini Usui keluhkan ketika terasa sakit. "Ini masih sakit?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_."

Sakura melipat kaki bocah lelaki itu hingga lututnya menempel dengan dada. "Sakit?"

Satu gelengan lagi.

Sakura memerhatikan ekspresi muka Usui setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu. Bocah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengernyit, tersentak, atau apa pun. Artinya ia sudah menjawab dengan jujur sedari tadi.

"Usui-kun sudah buang air besar selama di rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudah, _Sensei_."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. "Ah, kalau begitu kau sudah boleh pulang. Tapi, tunggu sampai cairan di dalam labu ini habis, ya?" kata Sakura sembari menunjuk labu yang tergantung pada tiang. Ia menatap ibu Usui kemudian tersenyum. "Saya permisi dulu."

Sakura memutar tubuh dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Uchiha-sensei," panggil Usui.

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Tidak ada. Ia mengernyitkan dahi lagi.

"Uchiha-sensei." Kali ini suara ibu Usui yang menggema. Sebuah tepukan pun mendarat di pundaknya. Dan Sakura langsung paham panggilan itu ditujukan pada siapa. Meski rasanya ia masih asing dengan panggilan barunya itu. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa baru saja mengabaikan pasien dan keluarganya. Ditariknya napas, kemudian memutar tubuh.

"Terima kasih," kata Usui.

Senyum di wajah Sakura mengembang. Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "sama-sama."

Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dipanggil "Uchiha-sensei" agar tak ada orang yang menunggu tanggapan ketika ia dipanggil.

.

.

Sasuke menyembunyikan tangan yang terluka di belakang punggungnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke tajam. Ia menarik tangan suaminya dari balik punggung hingga ia dapat memastikan bahwa tangan lelaki itu memang terluka. Torehan yang terukir dengan dalam di atas tangan Sasuke adalah bukti yang paling konkret.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan sembunyikan kalau kau terluka!" maki Sakura. Cahaya hijau mulai berpendar dari tangannya. "Untuk apa kau punya istri seorang ninja medis kalau kau begitu terus."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menarik tangannya dan berusaha menghindari aliran cakra penyembuh dari Sakura. "Aku bukan orang yang lemah, Sakura," katanya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau lemah!" Sakura menarik tangan suaminya lagi menggunakan kekuatan lebih. Sasuke sedikit meringis, merasakan tenaga besar yang dimiliki sang istri. "Kau kuat, tapi kau terluka."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bergeming karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari cengkeraman tangan sang istri yang luar biasa kencang. Beruntung tulangnya tidak remuk.

Sakura masih merasakan pemberontakan kecil yang tak berguna untuk melawan tenaganya. Ia mendecih. "Gengsimu tinggi sekali, sih. Dasar Uchiha!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terdiam. Ia tak memberontak lagi sama sekali. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang kini menatapnya bingung karena suaminya tiba-tiba menjadi penurut begitu saja. Sakura menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau juga Uchiha."

Sakura melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ah, mulai sekarang ia harus mencari panggilan pengganti untuk Sasuke ketika ia sedang kesal.

...

Keterangan:

"Sensei" bisa digunakan untuk memanggil dokter.

A/n:

Hai! Makasih ya buat yang udah kasih feedback sebelumnya. Balesan review-nya nyusul ya :3 buat "Guest", makasih buat masukan prompt-nya. Nanti kapan-kapan saya tulis yaa ehehee. Btw kalo ada yang mau request prompt lagi boleh kok :3

Makasih udah baca sampai sini!

Daffodila.


	6. Sunset

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Selalu Menjagamu by Nidji was on repeat when I wrote this. Kalau punya lagunya atau memang niat mau buka lewat youtube, boleh deh sambil di-play juga. Hehehe /ngek

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Six: Sunset

...

"Kapan terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini?"

Suara Sakura menyapa indera pendengaranku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tidak menatapku. Sorot matanya lurus ke depan, seakan lawan bicaranya adalah mentari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Pertanyaannya berputar di dalam benakku. Aku berdehem pelan, hal itu menarik atensinya padaku.

Sudut bibirku terangkat, memamerkan sebuah seringai untuknya. Hari ini bukanlah hari pertama aku menginjak tanah Konoha lagi. Kepalaku diisi kenangan berduaan dengannya yang terjadi sebelum ini. "Bukannya kemarin malam–"

"Sasuke-kun!" Kedua matanya melebar. Tangan yang bertumpu pada tempat penampungan air berwarna putih itu kini berpindah memegangi pipinya yang merona. Heh, dia masih saja malu-malu. "Ma-maksudku di luar rumah, seperti ini. Aku tadi sudah mengatakannya dengan spesifik, kan? Kau ini ..."

Raut muka yang dia pasang adalah ekspresi yang masih Naruto anggap menyeramkan. Tapi, tidak buatku. Merah di pipinya menghapus segala keseraman dari sudut pandangku. Kemudian mimik mukanya melemas kembali. Dia menggertakan gigi dan menatapku dengan tatapan ... gemas? Aku menekan tawaku di dalam tenggorokan melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sudah sangat lama." Aku menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya tanpa ada unsur menggoda. Arah pandangku tertuju pada awan yang menyembunyikan pias-pias jingga dari sinar matahari lagi.

"Ya." Dia bergumam. "Yang kuingat, terakhir kita seperti ini adalah ketika akhirnya kau mengizinkanku ikut dalam perjalananmu. Hampir setiap hari aku meminta waktu untuk berhenti sebentar ketika matahari akan terbenam. Hmm, dua belas tahun yang lalu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, meski aku tak yakin Sakura bisa melihatnya. Daya ingatnya memang mengagumkan. Namun, hal itu kadang membuatku khawatir. Dia pasti masih mengingat segala hal buruk yang pernah kulakukan padanya, dan kalkulasi berapa lama aku tak ada di sisinya pun pasti masih melekat erat di dalam benaknya. Aku mengerang tak nyaman.

"Ini pertama kalinya," katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku melirik ke arahnya, menautkan kedua alisku untuk menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan. Namun, lagi-lagi dia tidak membalas tatapanku. "Apa?" Kuputuskan untuk menyuarakan ketidakmengertianku.

"Kau mengajakku menikmati angin senja." Dia terkekeh. Tangannya menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. "Biasanya aku yang mengajak duluan."

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Saat ini, langit senja memang lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan aku bagi Sakura. Iris hijaunya memantulkan apa yang tengah dia amati dengan samar-samar. Aku lebih menyukai memandang langit melalui matanya. Jauh lebih menenangkan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang berkelebat di dalam kepalaku malah betapa lamanya hak waktu yang Sakura miliki dariku sudah terenggut misi yang harus kujalani. Aku tak pernah ada di sisinya. Dia selalu sendiri dalam mengurus Sarada. Aku tak pernah tahu berapa kali dia terdesak sesuatu dan membutuhkan aku, namun aku tak pernah ada untuknya. Sementara, saat aku terdesak ketika melawan musuh, dia ada untukku, membantuku dengan kekuatan besarnya.

Kali ini dan seterusnya, aku akan berusaha agar selalu ada di sisinya. Ada ketika dia membutuhkan aku. Ada ketika dia ingin menikmati proses pergantian siang dan malam, yang dulunya menjadi rutinitas kami sebelum aku pergi. Aku akan selalu ada di sisinya, sebelum matahari terbenam, dan seterusnya. Seperti bagaimana dia selalu ada untukku. Jika bisa, aku akan melakukan lebih dari yang dia lakukan, untuk membayar semua waktu bersama kami yang hilang.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang!"

Jemari telunjuknya mengarah ke langit. Aku mengikuti indikasi telunjuknya setelah menoleh ke wajahnya yang kelihatan terpana. Sakura tepat waktu dalam memberitahuku detik-detik sebelum matahari terbenam, ketika langit jingga berubah menjadi kebiruan. Dia tahu seakan-akan dia memiliki sebuah alat penghitung mundur untuk itu. Selama ini dan sekarang, kalkulasinya selalu tepat.

Ketika langit mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah tak lagi menyinari Konoha, Sakura menoleh ke arahku yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Tersenyum seakan-akan aku baru saja melakukan hal manis untuknya, meski aku yakin sekali aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang bisa membuat otot di kedua sudut bibirnya bekerja. Dia selalu seperti itu, dan tepat di saat yang sama, dia selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa alasannya.

"Ayo pulang," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku diulurkan ke arahnya untuk membantunya turun dari tempat penampungan air. Bibirnya bergerak, mengeja kata 'terima kasih' tanpa suara.

Dia tidak melepaskan tanganku setelah berhasil menginjak pijakan yang sama denganku. Aku pun sama enggannya dengan Sakura. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu. Aku merilekskan bahu agar dia merasa nyaman.

Saat ini, esok hari, dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Entah itu setelah atau sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku berusaha.

Kalau kemarin aku menjalankan misi untuk melindungi dunia beserta isinya–yang tentu saja termasuk istri dan anakku juga–kali ini, aku secara spesifik akan melindungi mereka. Hanya mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sarada.

...

A/n:

OMG, sorry for shitty ending lol. Prompt kali ini saya dapet dari kak Nana yang baru ganti pen name jadi sukidesuuu dan dari an username. Yeay, makasih buat prompt-nya! :) Kalo dari kak Nana, prompt-nya sunset, sementara dari an username, pokoknya scene sasusaku di Boruto the Movie yang Sakura naik toren(?) Karena dua-duanya nyambung, jadi saya satuin aja. Hehehehe. Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan :p ada lagi yang mau nyumbang prompt? :)

Dari kemarin bilang kalau balasan review nyusul, tapi sampai saat ini belum dibales juga. Maaf ya. Saya mager kalo bales via hp :p nanti kalo on di pc dan punya waktu banyak, saya pasti bales hahahah /siapaelu

Makasih ya udah baca sampai sini! :)

Daffodila.


	7. Hair

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Thick Bundle/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"by daffodila/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Seven: Hair/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sumber cahaya di dalam ruangan itu sudah dimatikan semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang menjadi penerang di sana hanyalah sisipan sinar rembulan dari celah-celah tirai yang belum tertutup rapat serta sebuah lentera kecil di atas meja nakas. Aroma yang memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke hanyalah wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu membelakangi tubuhnya, punggung yang selama ini ditempeli lambang klan Uchiha itu kini menempel pada dada suaminya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke tidak peduli jika terbangun dengan helai-helai rambut Sakura yang menempel di wajah berminyaknya kelak. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk menenggelamkan hidung ke dalam sisi luar ubun-ubun sang istri. Deru napasnya belum teratur, pertanda yang cukup jelas untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang belum tidur. Dan Sakura pun mengalami hal yang sama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatapi kumpulan rambut Sakura. Dia sedikit mengernyit. Tangan kanannya naik ke atas dan mencabut salah satu helaian rambut Sakura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aw!" Sakura mengeluh. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tapi hanya karena respons refleks yang dia miliki. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kaulakukan pada rambutku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab. "Hanya mencabut rambut yang memutih."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sakura mendadak merasa tertohok. Dia memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Kerutan di wajahnya mulai membekas dan tak bisa hilang. Rambutnya pun mulai memutih, seperti salah satu helai yang Sasuke cabut tadi. Dengan dicabutnya rambut putih miliknya tadi, Sakura jadi berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya mencuat di antara kumpulan rambut merah mudanya. Jika saja kegelapan tidak menguasai, Sasuke pasti akan menemukan lebih banyak rambut putih lainnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mmm," gumam Sakura. "Aku memang sudah tua. Makanya rambutku memutih." Dia tertawa kecil. Tak butuh seseorang yang genius untuk mengetahui bahwa tawa itu adalah paksaan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar wanita itu memutar tubuhnya. Tanpa tanggapan lain, Sakura menuruti permintaan suaminya. Yang dilihatnya membuatnya cukup terkejut, karena Sasuke menatapnya penuh damba. Bukan tatapan tak nyaman karena mendapati seutas rambut putih. Mendadak rasa gusarnya menguap entah ke mana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku sempat berpikir kau menggunakan jurus awet muda seperti Hokage kelima," kata Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyentuh yin seal yang menghiasi kening sang istri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kuluman bibir Sakura terbuka karena tawa. Tangan kirinya memegangi pipi Sasuke, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jari. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya. "Kan aku pernah bilang saat perang dulu, aku tidak butuh membuatku terlihat lebih muda."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Ingatan tentang Sakura yang berkata seperti itu luput dari benaknya. "Uh," keluhnya. "Aku lupa." Dia menyadari betapa dia menjadi mudah lupa akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena fungsi otaknya mulai menurun dimakan waktu?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Itu tidak aneh, karena hal tersebut terjadi lamaaa sekali. Puluhan tahun yang lalu, kan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Aa." Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kenapa kau sempat berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tadinya dia mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya menggodanya saja. Karena ketika dia menatap cermin di setiap harinya, dia jelas-jelas kelihatan lebih tua. Kantung di bawah matanya mulai bergelambir sedikit, dan ujung matanya pun sudah memiliki kerutan dalam. Warna bibirnya sudah tidak semerah dulu. Kulitnya pun tidak lagi kencang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Karena kau tidak banyak berubah," sahut Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apanya," dengusnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan membawanya untuk menyentuh ujung matanya. "Bagian ini sudah keriput, tahu."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke menggeleng. Dia mengecup pucuk hidung Sakura. "Kau tetap cantik," pujinya tulus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sakura terkesiap dan mengulum senyum. Dia tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Semuanya disalurkan melalui tatapan. Yang lurus dari garis pandangnya, masih mata indah yang sama, masih paras tampan yang tak jauh berbeda, dan masih rahang keras yang bergaris tegas, semua yang semenjak dulu selalu membuatnya jatuh hati./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dia ingin menyuarakan pujian yang sama, namun lidahnya kelu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menekan bibirnya pada bibir sang suami. Sasuke membalasnya dengan penuh rasa dan menggebu-gebu. Kemudian, mereka saling menyatu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sasuke-kun," bisiknya parau. Kantuk sudah menguasai sekujur tubuhnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya. Dia sudah sama mengantuknya dengan Sakura, dan sedikit keheranan kenapa wanita itu masih akan mengajaknya bicara./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sakura memegangi bahu Sasuke. "Kalau mau mencabut rambutku lagi, kau harus bilang dulu." Matanya sudah terpejam dengan sendirinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sasuke mengerang. emPenting sekali. /em"Kau boleh membalasnya saat mencabut rambut putihku nanti."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hal tersebut membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya./p 


	8. Warm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Eight: Warm

...

Dari semenjak aku membereskan alat makan, mencucinya, kemudian kembali lagi untuk mengelap meja, Sasuke masih berdiri di samping televisi. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang tengah dia lakukan sedari tadi, karena aku hanya melihatnya melalui satu sisi.

Aku menyeka tanganku pada celemek, kemudian membuka dan menggantungnya di paku. Aku melingkari tanganku pada perutnya dan menempelkan pelipis pada punggungnya. Dia sedikit tersentak karena tindakanku yang bisa dikatakan tiba-tiba. Tapi bagi Sasuke, seharusnya perlakuanku ini tidak terhitung tiba-tiba. Dia adalah seorang _shinobi_ handal, yang bahkan bisa mengetahui keberadaan seseorang dari bermil-mil jauhnya. Bukan seseorang yang alpa akan eksistensi istrinya yang berada tepat di balik punggungnya. Huh, dia pasti sedang melamun.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa?" Aku berjinjit dan menumpu ujung daguku pada bahunya. Tatapanku tertitik pada sebuah pigura yang ada di tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya setelah menyadari bahwa yang berada di dalam genggamannya adalah foto pernikahan kami. Foto di mana Sasuke tampak begitu tampan dan gagah dengan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya, sementara aku terlihat feminin dengan pakaian yang sangat-sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa kupakai sehari-hari di masa itu.

Aku merasa hatiku meleleh setelah meledak-ledak di bawah tulang rusukku. Sensasi seperti gadis muda yang baru kasmaran seolah tak pernah hilang dari nuraniku. Hal ini selalu datang, datang, dan datang lagi tanpa bosan. Dan aku pun memang tak pernah bosan akan itu, aku menikmatinya. Aku bahagia karena hanya Sasukelah yang sanggup membuatku merasa seperti sedang terjangkit penyakit aneh begini. Dan hanya dia, suamiku, yang memiliki obat penawarnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa saja yang mungkin mengisi pikirannya ketika melamun dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama sembari menatapi foto pernikahan kami. Estimasi mulai memenuhi otakku. Apa dia sedang mengenang masa-masa di mana dia tersenyum dan gugup waktu itu? Aku bisa tahu dia gugup karena tangannya dibasahi keringat ketika menggenggam tanganku. Dan kini, secara instan kepalaku memutar kilas balik tentang hari itu. Aku mengingat semua hal kecil dan sederhana. Bahkan, wewangian bunga yang ada pun terasa masih bisa kuhirup.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk mencuri pandang akan sorot matanya. Gelombang besar kebahagian kembali membuatku tenggelam. Sorot matanya jauh lebih teduh dari yang pernah aku kira. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan mengecup pelipisku. Aku mendongak dan bergeser ke sampingnya.

"Sudah selama ini, ya." Suara Sasuke menabuh gendang telingaku. Dia meletakkan foto pernikahan kami ke tempat sebelumnya. Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan sendirinya. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. Dia membelai tanganku dan mengecup telapak tanganku. Kehangatan membanjiri setiap sel di dalam tubuhku.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi kata-katanya. Aku pun tidak percaya sudah selama ini. Dari yang awalnya aku menunggu sendiri tanpa adanya sebuah kepastian, dia kembali dan sesering mungkin kukatai dia berengsek hingga aku puas, dia pergi lagi dengan sebuah janji, kembali lagi untuk membawaku pergi setelah mengucap janji suci, berdua menjadi bertiga, berkurang menjadi dua lagi karena dia harus pergi meninggalkanku dan Sarada, bertiga lagi dan menjadi keluarga utuh, dan hingga berdua lagi setelah Sarada harus mengurusi keluarga yang dibangun bersama suaminya.

Aku menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Aku ingin menatap matanya secara utuh, kembali mengingatkan diri lagi berapa jumlah lingkaran di mata _rinnengan_ -nya, ingin merasakan sepercik kehangatan dari mata hitam sekelam malamnya, menyelam ke dalam sepasang mata berbeda warna menggunakan sepasang mata beriris hijauku.

"Kau tidak mau memotong rambutmu seperti dulu?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menggeleng. "Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku kurang nyaman jika _rinnengan_ diperlihatkan selain di dalam pertarungan," dia menyeringai tipis dan membersihkan tenggorokannya, "atau ketika bersamamu."

Aku terkikik geli. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Aku sudah mengenal semua tentangnya, secara fisik ataupun psikis, sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri.

Kini bergantian dia yang menyelipkan helaian rambutku ke balik cuping telinga. Dia pernah berkomentar tentang bandana yang kupakai setiap hari. Katanya, benda ini tak memiliki fungsi. Seharusnya bandana menahan rambutku agar tak mengotori pipiku. Tapi, aku malah membiarkan kumpulan rambut di dua sisi wajahku tetap saja terlepas dari bandana dan tidak tertahan di belakang telinga. Hei, aku hanya ingin tampil lebih cantik. Memangnya wanita yang berkepala empat tak lazim lagi untuk bersolek?

Aku menatap wajahnya lagi. Menyusuri setiap bagian yang terlihat, dari kening, mata, alis, tulang hidung, tulang pipi, bibir, dan dagunya. Dia masih saja sangat tampan. Segala aspek yang ada pada dirinya nyaris sempurna. Aku menarik atensi berlebih pada matanya. Dan aku jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kata orang, jatuh cinta itu hanya satu kali. Yang dirasakan selanjutnya adalah perkembangan dari jatuhnya itu. Namun, Sasuke membuatku merasa lain. Aku jatuh cinta sebanyak ribuan kali—setiap saat aku menatap matanya. Mata yang pernah menatapku penuh kesal, dingin, gamang, menusuk, peduli, hangat, sarat akan damba, dan penuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin tertawa karena teringat ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku pertama kali memanggilnya "sayang".

"Apa?" Dia sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresiku yang mendadak kelihatan menahan tawa.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," aku menjeda kalimatku, "Sayang." Mataku menyipit membaca ekspresinya.

Dia berdeham. Kurasakan pipinya memanas di bawah telapak tanganku. Aku terkekeh. Kalau dia sering menggodaku karena masih _sedikit_ merasa malu saat ... mmm—memadu kasih atau membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu, aku bisa menggodanya karena masih malu ketika kupanggil "sayang".

...

A/n:

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa gombal banget di sini HAHA. Senyum-senyum sendiri saat ngetik jadinya. Balasan review nyusul, ya. Tapi saya greget pengen bales review **alexaryan55** yang agak bikin salting sekarang juga hahaha. Seriusan saya deskrip itu implisit banget dan kamu bisa ngeh :'') mereka belum setua itu kok. Dalam pikiran saya mereka umurnya berkisar 47-52 tahun gitu. Tbh saya nggak bayangin berapa tepatnya umur mereka di chapter kemarin. Cukup tua untuk ubanan, nggak sih? Hahaha. Jadi ... nggak aneh kan ...? /plak

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! Saya nggak nyangka antologi ini yang sama sekali nggak berkonflik bisa dapet feedback yang nggak bisa dibilang sedikit. Makasih ya semuanya :'')

daffodila.


	9. Lightning Bugs

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Nine: Lightning Bugs

...

Ponco memiliki peranan yang besar akhir-akhir ini. Rinai hujan sedang senang bercumbu dengan permukaan bumi. Kain anti air melekat pada tubuh tanpa spasi. Sasuke melindungi tubuh Sakura di belakang punggungnya secara rinci. Apa saja dia lakukan, asalkan gadis itu seolah tengah berdiri di bawah kanopi.

Sakura menggerutu. Dia tidak suka dianggap seperti gadis kemayu. Tadi, ada tiga shinobi mabuk yang Sasuke kategorikan sebagai pengganggu. Sakura pikir, mereka tidak seharusnya menghindar dan berlalu. Hei, apa gunanya daya besar kepunyaan Sakura dan _kekkei genkai_ tak terelakkan milik Sasuke, jika tiga _shinobi_ itu masih tak bisa disapu?

"Sasuke-kun, berhenti memojokkan tubuhku seperti ini!" keluh Sakura. Rasa kesal masih mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya layaknya api yang membara.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. "Diamlah," gumamnya dengan nada sedikit jengah. Sedari tadi Sakura terus berupaya melepaskan diri tanpa menyerah. Sasuke bergeming dan menetapkan pandangan pada sudut mana pun lensanya mengarah.

Sakura berdecak. Tangannya sudah siaga untuk mendepak. Dia bisa menang hanya dengan sepasang telapak. Terserah jika nanti lelaki di hadapannya malah jatuh dengan telak. Dia hanya ingin lepas dari kungkungan kemudian menengadah menatap awan hitam yang berarak.

"Urungkan apa pun yang mau kaulakukan," desis Sasuke. Dia jelas tahu Sakura masih kesal perihal berlari dari para shinobi yang dikendalikan sake.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Kedua tangan dianyam di belakang punggungnya. Dalam benak, berlarianlah kata-kata yang tersusun menjadi kalimat tanya. Dia jelas geram mengingat bahwa Sasuke yang menghindari lawan tentu ada penyebabnya. Sayangnya, Sasuke masih menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Cipratan air sudah berhenti membasahi wajah. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes air tertadah. Dia menarik tangan kemudian mengangkat dagu untuk menengadah. Sepuluh detik selanjutnya, air hujan berhenti membasahi bumi sudah.

Embusan napas lega terlepas, Sasuke melipat kaki dan mendudukkan diri. Dengan perhitungannya, tanah basah yang tak nyaman untuk diduduki sudah terhindari. Dagunya terangkat dan menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri. Dia menepuk spasi kosong disampingnya, berbicara pada Sakura tanpa suara untuk turut melipat kaki. Dan secara tak langsung, Sasuke melepas Sakura dari jeruji.

Akhirnya, Sakura bisa tersenyum senang. Diabaikannya rasa kesal yang masih mengambang. Dia duduk dengan tenang, sampai bisa ditebak bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bersenandung riang. Namun, dugaan masih berdiri di atas ambang. Alih-alih bersenandung riang, Sakura justru menggigil sebagai respons dari hawa dingin yang menyerang.

"Kalau dingin, buka saja ponconya," kata Sasuke setelah membaca kondisi. Dia melakukan hal yang dia katakan sendiri. Dilipatnya kain basah itu hingga rapi. Pakaian yang melapisi tubuhnya seluruhnya kering tanpa tapi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ujung mata. Dia melempar pandangan pada lapang gelap yang terbentang dengan rata. Punggungnya menempel pada sebuah batu cekung sehingga air hujan sama sekali tak membasahi kepala. Ditambah lagi, ada Sasuke yang tadi sempat melindungi tubuhnya tanpa cela. Gengsi sempat mencaci tadi, rasa terima kasih tak diucap melalui kata. Sakura pun akhirnya menuruti apa yang Sasuke minta.

"Semakin dingin," gumam Sakura di tengah gemelutuk giginya. "Bagaimana kalau kita nyalakan api saja?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar. "Tidak," tolaknya tanpa gentar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk. Dia terus meringis karena hawa dingin yang terus menusuk.

"Asapnya akan memberi tahu orang lokasi kita."

Sakura mulai kesal lagi. "Memang apa yang sedang kita hindari? _Shinobi_ mabuk yang lancang padaku tadi? Kalau kau memang tak mau mengatasi mereka, biar aku sendiri."

"Mengapa kita harus repot-repot menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk hal yang tidak penting?" dengus Sasuke dengan sedikit nyaring.

Sakura menggerutu. "Terserah, aku akan menyalakan api semauku." Dia berdiri tanpa ragu.

Setelah mendengus kesal, ujung mata Sasuke menangkap satu hal. Cepat-cepat dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mencekal. Sakura berusaha tak menggubris karena masih sebal.

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat. Hal tersebut membuat lengan Sakura menggeliat. "Sakura, lihat!" Sasuke kini bersuara untuk menahan Sakura dengan giat.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Dia mengikuti arah pandang mata Sasuke yang tajam. Ada sebuah kunang-kunang dengan pendar cahaya yang membelah kelam. Dia terkesima, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang sejatinya masih menghunjam. Tak lama setelahnya, jumlah serangga bercahaya itu pun bertambah dengan tajam.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya lirih. Kini, dia kembali duduk sebagai pertanda bahwa kata-kata Sasuke tadi sudah mengambil alih.

"Sayang sekali malam ini bulan tidak kelihatan. Kalau ada bulan, mungkin cahaya akan semakin indah," kata Sakura lagi.

"Tidak, seperti ini lebih bagus." Bukannya menatapi kunang-kunang, Sasuke justru menyelami mata Sakura dengan serius. "Kalau ada bulan, apalagi jika menyalakan api, cahaya kunang-kunang tidak akan seterang ini dan menjadi lebih halus."

"Mm-hm," gumam Sakura. Dia tak lagi mendebat dan membiarkan Sasuke menjadi juara. Meski dia terpana, sayangnya temperatur rendah masih saja mengembara.

Tak lagi mendengar tanggapan Sakura dalam bentuk kata-kata, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia mendapati Sakura yang semakin meringis. Memang, dia yang mengeliminasi jarak antara tubuh Sakura dan dirinya terlalu dinamis. Tapi, dia tak akan biarkan kehangatan di tubuhnya sia-sia dan terlanjur habis.

Dalam diam, Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura dan menempelkan tangan pada lengan. Sakura bergeming, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan jangan. Jantungnya berdegup bukan dengan pompaan ringan. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, dia menyandarkan kepala pada bahu, tepatnya di cekungan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Pandangan Sakura tak terputus dari ratusan kunang-kunang yang berpendar, berperan menjadi sebuah kesatuan sumber cahaya. Sakura menduga bahwa pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada arah yang sama. Padahal, dari samping Sasuke justru menatap Sakura tepat di mata. Untuknya, perpaduan antara iris hijau milik Sakura dan pendar cahaya merupakan satu hal yang luar biasa.

...

 _Biarlah rembulan meredup ditutupi awan. Mengertilah akan kondisi bahwa api unggun dilarang dinyalakan. Sumber cahaya tidaklah sirna di tengah hutan. Ada sepasang matamu yang mampu memantulkan terang dari kunang-kunang yang berjumlah ratusan._

...

Ini. Susah. Ditulis. Serius. Saya jatuh cinta sama rima, makanya saya coba buat seluruh cerita dipercantik rima. Biasanya cuma di beberapa paragraf dalam cerita, ini berhasil semua. Ya ampun, susah banget nyari kata-kata yang pas. Maaf kalo kesannya jadi maksa dan feel-nya malah datar gimanaa gitu. Haha.

Btw, saya pengen banget nulis MC tentang SasuSaku yang lagi traveling. Tapi, gak tau deh wkwk. Semoga aja bisa kecapai :'')

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :)

daffodila.


	10. Okaeri

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter ini terlepas dari jalan cerita Boruto the Movie. Saya gak tahu sih ceritanya kayak apa, karena belum nonton (belum rilis di Indonesia juga), lol. Ya pokoknya ini headcanon saya :')

Ours by Taylor Swift was on repeat *love*

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Ten: Okaeri

...

Desa Konoha masih saja memiliki rasa percaya tinggi terhadap orang luar. Terbukti dengan mutlak, gerbang utamanya sangat jarang dijaga. Kalau ada pun, paling dua orang. Tidak ada tim penjaga seperti bagaimana desa-desa lainnya. Untungnya, kepercayaan itu terbukti dengan baik jika dilihat dari kondisi desa yang masih aman-aman saja.

Sakura memaku kaki pada tanah di ambang gerbang. Dia benar-benar sendiri di sana. Udara yang ada hanya dikuasai Sakura, hewan-hewan kecil, serta tumbuhan. Arah pandangnya dilempar sejauh yang dia bisa.

Sasuke akan segera pulang. Maka, dia ingin menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kepulangannya. Sayang sekali Sarada masih disibukkan oleh persiapan ujian _Chuunin_ sehingga tak bisa bergabung di sini. Namun, dalam genggaman tangan Sakura sudah terdapat segala salam rindu yang mau Sarada katakan ketika bertemu dengan sang ayah, begitu pula salam-salam dari dirinya.

Sakura menangkap siluet yang bergerak di kejauhan. Siluet dengan warna serba hitam. Sakura belum mau menggantung asa tinggi-tinggi bahwa itu Sasuke. Karena jika salah, dia akan terhempas dengan sakit sekali. Matanya dipicing untuk terus memastikan. Udara dicuri untuk mencari-cari aroma kesayangan dari suaminya. Belum. Masih belum ada. Sakura belum mau berharap lebih tinggi.

Siluet itu semakin mendekat, perbesaran objeknya terasa semakin cepat. Sakura bisa berkonklusi bahwa sosok itu kian sigap dalam melangkahkan kaki. Bentuk rambut mulai dapat dikenali. Napas Sakura tertahan. Dia kenal rambut itu! Dan kian sosok itu mengeliminasi jarak, kian Sakura yakin siapa di sana. Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Suaminya yang sudah pergi lama! Sakura nyaris melompat dengan girang jika dia lupa akan umurnya.

Senyum terus berkembang di bibir Sakura. Dia mengontrol diri untuk tidak bertindak kekanakan. Dia tak akan meminta cium kemudian dipermalukan secara lucu seperti apa yang sudah-sudah. Tidak. Dia hanya akan menyambut dengan senyum. Tidak peluk, tidak cium, atau apa pun. Segala interaksi intim dia simpan untuk nanti saja.

Jarak yang terbentang semakin menipis. Sakura nyaris meloloskan air matanya. Dia bahagia dengan apa yang tersuguh di depannya. Yang berjalan mendekat padanya benar-benar Sasuke! Tanpa dia sadari, segala sel di dalam tubuhnya seolah menjadi magnet berbeda kutub dengan tubuh Sasuke. Dia ingin berlari, mendekat, memeluk, mencium, apa pun untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaannya. Namun, paku gengsi masih menahan kakinya. Sementara tubuhnya sudah berusaha maju dengan mati-matian.

" _Tadaima_ , Sakura."

Jarak yang ada sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan kata. Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Setetes air mata sudah tak bisa lagi ditahannya.

" _Okaeri_ ," gumam Sakura penuh haru. Dadanya bergejolak hingga dia nyaris jatuh bersimpuh. _Okaeri, okaeri, okaeri, okaeri, okaeri._

Kakinya masih memijak di tanah yang sama. Namun, terangkat begitu saja ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat hingga tubuh Sakura melawan gravitasi. Refleks tangannya balas melingkari tubuh sang suami untuk menjaga keseimbangan, sekaligus melepas kerinduan.

Masih dengan tubuh yang terangkat ke udara, Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan pada sekujur paras Sakura yang jelita. Sakura hanya bisa membalas sesuai dengan apa yang dia bisa. Kebahagiaan membuncah melalui air mata ketika prinsipnya runtuh karena perilaku Sasuke yang semanis gula. Untung, untuuung saja di sini tidak ada orang. Kalau ada, mana mau Sasuke bertindak seperti ini?

Kulit Sakura tergelitik setiap kali Sasuke berbisik, "Aku cinta kau, aku rindu kau," sebanyak berkali-kali. Darahnya mendidih dan merambat ke pipi. Sakura merasa terjebak di dalam euforia tak berujung. Suaminya ada di sini! Memeluk, mencium, dan mengucap kata cinta tanpa henti! Dia hanya bisa terkikik geli ketika Sasuke menempelkan hidung pada tengkuknya, kemudian menghirup dan mengembuskan napas di sana.

Ketika kaki Sakura sudah memijak bumi, dia menggantungkan tangan pada leher Sasuke. Diciumnya bibir sang suami penuh cinta. Ciuman atas nama rindu. Ciuman atas nama balasan dari kejutan. Ciuman atas nama hati mereka yang saling terhubung. Ciuman yang baru saja menghancurkan prinsip yang dibangunnya sendiri.

 _Tidak_ , batin Sakura, _prinsipku tidak runtuh. Sasuke-kun yang memulai segalanya._

Sakura menarik diri dan tertawa-tawa hingga air matanya kembali jatuh. "Kau merindukanku sebesar ini, eh?" katanya dengan nada tersipu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Sakura." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir, hidung, dahi, dan pipi Sakura. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh tengkuk, kini semakin merambat ke bawah hingga ke telapak tangan. Diselipkannya jemari pada ruas yang tersedia. "Ayo, pulang. Katakan ' _tadaima_ ' lagi, dan aku pun menjawab ' _okaeri_ ' kembali."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, sedikit merasa bingung. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena aku ingin benar-benar mendengar bahwa kau sudah pulang kali ini, dari depan rumah, layaknya seorang suami yang baru selesai dari tuntutan profesinya selama sehari-hari."

Sasuke langsung memahami. Sakura hanya ingin memerankan pasangan suami istri yang tak pernah dipisah misi panjang untuk yang pertama kali. Dan, untuk seterusnya juga dimulai dari hari ini.

...

Word count: 752 (story only)

A/n:

Hai. Belum bisa balas review sekarang :') mudah-mudahan bisa nyusul, ya.

Dan soal chapter kemaren, saya tersanjung ada beberapa yang mengatakan bahwa di chapter itu ciri khas saya hilang. Entah via review atau langsung bicara ke saya. Iya, tersanjung. Habis saya sendiri gak paham ciri khas saya, tapi orang lain justru tau XD memang, chapter kemaren saya keluar dari zona saya. Iseng sih itu. Pengen coba sesuatu yang baru karena punya cinta baru. Iya, rima cintanya. Untuk ke depannya saya akan kembali pada diri saya. Mungkin sesekali akan saya buat seperti chapter kemarin, atau saya selip-selipkan di fic 'berdiksi normal'. Maaf banget buat yang gak paham sama chapter kemaren, dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah apresiasi. :)

Saya mau promosi dua hal. Satu, saya mau promosi _**Forehead Poke Celebration!**_ Event baru, ya? Iya! FPC ini diadakan untuk syukuran canon-nya SasuSaku yang akan menjadi satu tahun di tanggal 10 November 2015 nanti :) inget gak gimana senengnya waktu SasuSaku canon tahun lalu? Siapa yang nangis kayak saya? :"") yuk ramaikan peringatan satu tahunnya melalui FPC! more info cek twitter **BTContest** , ( **facebook . com (/) banjirtomatceri** ), dan ( **banjirtomatceri . tumblr . com** ).

Dua, sekarang udah masuk bulan nominasi IFA! Yuk, nominasikan karya-karya dan author favoritmu ke IFA melalui ( **bit . ly / nom-ifa15** ). IFA? Apaan tuh? Kalau masih ada yang belum tahu apa itu IFA, buka link ( **bit . ly / IFA2015_** ). Jangan lupa hilangkan spasi dan tanda kurung pada semua link!

Oh, iya. Jangan protes, ya, kalo ini per-chapter-nya pendek. Karena tujuan fic ini memang maksudnya kumpulan ficlet/antologi ficlet. Jadi yaa semuanya di bawah 1000 kata, hehe. Daaaaan ini adalah fic pertama saya yang mencapai chapter 10! Yeay! Makasih banget buat yang udah ngikutin kumpulan fic conflict-less ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Makasih pokoknya buat yang baca, menyempatkan review, fav, dan follow. Makasiiih! Gak nyangka sih fic yang uhukbisadibilanggajeuhuk yang bacanya terhitung banyak kalo dilihat dari traffic graph. Hihi.

Dan buat Guest yang udah lama request soal momen Sakura baru tahu dia hamil, saya belum bisa tulis. Fic kayak gitu udah banyak dan takut jatuhnya klise :( saya lagi menyusun ide agar nggak klise. Btw, saya hanya terima request prompt buat fic ini, lho! :p selain ini gak terima lagi. Hanya beta-reading aja. Jadi kalo ada yang mau request prompt buat fic ini, boleeeeeh banget. Ditunggu! :p

Aduh ini a/n-nya panjang banget haha. Makasih ya yang udah baca sampai sini! Kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima. :)

daffodila.


	11. Alteration

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

...

Thick Bundle

by daffodila

Eleven: Alteration

...

Masih hangat dalam ingatan Sasuke bagaimana orangtua Sakura terus membeberkan betapa tak acuhnya gadis itu ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Barang jatuh yang diabaikan, keran air yang dibiarkan menyala meski tampungannya sudah penuh, lupa mengangkat jemuran hingga diingatkan oleh tetangga, menaruh sepatu di mana saja, dan banyak lagi ketidakpekaan lainnya. Mereka mengatakannya dengan ringan sebagai objek candaan, seolah-oleh tidak adanya eksistensi Sakura. Padahal, gadis itu duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, tepat di samping Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Penasaran memaksa Sasuke untuk melirik, dan warna merahlah yang didapatinya ketika wajah Sakura terekam penglihatannya. Entah karena malu atau menahan marah.

Sasuke terkejut dengan semua fakta yang diutarakan orangtua Sakura. Pasalnya, selama dalam misi dan bertugas di rumah sakit, Sakura adalah gadis yang telaten. Dia bisa menilai gadis itu termasuk ke dalam kategori gadis rajin—calon istri yang baik. Namun, ternyata sikapnya berbeda 180 derajat ketika sudah berada di rumah. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia lelah bersikap telaten di luar, sehingga sifat cerobohnya dia lampiaskan ketika pulang.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura—juga Sarada—kembali dari pengembaraan bersama, Sasuke menebak-nebak manakah sikap sang istri yang akan muncul. Selama berkelana, Sakura memang telaten. Tapi, dia belum tahu apakah akan sama jika sudah menginjak rumah. Bisa saja sifat istrinya pada masa gadis masih menempel hingga sekarang. Dan kali ini, mereka sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Memang awalnya wanita itu ceroboh, tak acuh akan beberapa hal, dan bersikap persis seperti apa yang orangtuanya katakan, sampai-sampai Sasuke—yang dasarnya memang disiplin dan rapi—sering melepaskan teguran.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia menyadari adanya beberapa perubahan. Telapak tangan Sakura yang setiap kali dia cium terasa lembut, lama-kelamaan mulai terasa kasar. Juga yang tadinya putih—sewarna dengan sekujur tubuhnya—mulai menggelap dan berbeda warna sendiri. Tubuh yang biasanya selalu harum, menjadi tercampur bebauan hambar dari air susu atau aroma lain yang sejujurnya membuat hidung mengernyit. Tak jarang Sakura mengeluhkan sakit punggung atau pinggang, dan hal tersebut membuat kegiatan perpaduan kasih di antara mereka tidak seintens sebelumnya.

Bagi Sasuke, perubahan yang sekilas terlihat mengarah pada hal buruk itu bukanlah masalah. Dia mengerti tangan Sakura menjadi kasar dan menggelap karena terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan sabun atau detergen saat mencuci. Harum yang mengabur disebabkan oleh telatennya Sakura dalam mengurus Sarada, sampai-sampai aroma air susu, bekas Sarada buang air, peluh yang menumpuk, dan lainnya menempel pada tubuhnya. Dia mengerti punggung atau pinggang Sakura sakit karena harus mencuci seluruh pakaian yang digunakan ketiganya (meski untuk yang satu ini dia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai mengerti, karena efek yang timbul adalah hal yang paling membuatnya jengkel, lantaran harus menahan hasrat).

Kemudian Sasuke sadari, bahwa yang berubah di antara mereka bukanlah dirinya saja. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang berubah dari lelaki berdarah dingin yang sanggup melakukan apa saja tanpa pandang bulu, menjadi seseorang yang lebih manusiawi. Sakura pun berubah. Yang tadinya selalu bertransformasi menjadi wanita tak acuh dan ceroboh setiap kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah, kini menjadi wanita yang telaten di mana pun posisinya. Dia berubah untuk Sakura, dan Sakura berubah untuk dirinya. Kadang-kadang bibirnya tertekuk tipis setiap kali mengingat bahwa pernikahan mereka membawa masing-masing pada skala lebih baik.

Sampai akhirnya telapak tangan Sakura terasa semakin kasar dan gelap, penampilannya pun sekacau aroma tubuhnya, punggung atau pinggang yang sakit sampai dia meringis setiap kali melangkah, Sasuke tahu bahwa ini adalah saatnya untuk membantu. Bukan berarti dia tak mau membantu sebelumnya, dia beberapa kali menawarkan bantuan namun selalu ditolak secara halus. Dia tak pernah memaksakan kehendak soal ini karena akan membawa istrinya pada pribadi yang jauh lebih baik.

Namun, ini waktunya dia memaksa. Sakura hampir mencapai batasnya dan Sasuke yang akan menggagalkan hal tersebut. Dikuranginya intensitas telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh sabun atau detergen dengan cara dia yang mengambil alih. Dia pun mengurus Sarada sebisanya, asalkan waktu yang Sakura siapkan untuk ini berkurang. Dan tentu saja dia membantu Sakura mencuci pakaian dan menjemurnya. Yang satu ini dia lakukan dengan penuh semangat, karena hal yang paling, paliiiing membuatnya jengkel pasti akan ikut menghilang. Kemudian, intensitas percintaan mereka akan kembali pada sedia kala, dan ... Sasuke melepas seringai karenanya.

...

a/n:

Belum bisa balas review karena masih hemat kuota ;_; kalo dibalas di sini ntar takutnya balasan review malah melebihi konten cerita. Heheu. Tapi saya baca semua, kok. Makasiiiih banget atas apresiasinya :"")

Btw di sini ada readers fic MC saya—yang mana pun itu—nggak? Kalo ada, maaf belum bisa lanjut. Nulis MC itu banyak tekanan. Serius. Apalagi Trust, ya ampun itu berat pula temanya. Tapi bakal lanjut kok. Ntah kapan sih hehe. Mungkin ada yang mau saya discontinue, tapi BUKAN Trust. Semoga mengerti ya :"")

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :)

daffodila.


	12. Warmth

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit taken.

...

 **Thick Bundle**

 **by daffodila**

 **Twelve: Warmth**

...

Nyaris sepanjang hidup, emosi yang menjadi dominan di hati Sasuke adalah benci, _benci_ , dendam, dan _dendam_. Kompilasi dari perasaan-perasaan tersebut membuat hatinya dingin, hingga temperatur rendah itu berlarian ke peredaran darah di sekujur tubuhnya lantaran sudah tak tertampung. Kehangatan dalam bentuk apa pun paling-paling hanya sanggup menyentuh permukaan kulitnya saja, tak merasuk ke dalam sukma, seolah-olah pori-porinya memiliki penangkal untuk hal tersebut.

Tak pernah Sasuke duga, bahwa penangkal itu memiliki pengecualian. Dia baru menyadarinya saat cahaya-cahaya yang tak cukup untuk membuat matanya menyipit mengalir dari telapak tangan Sakura pada ujung lengannya yang hancur. Dia diam, meresapinya sejenak dengan sebelah mata yang terpejam, hingga hangatnya mulai merasuk ke dalam kulit. Darah dinginnya mengalami perubahan suhu ke atas, sampai aliran cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut menyentuh relung hatinya.

Dan yang terjadi saat itu bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya, bukan juga hanya mampu merasuk melalui pori-porinya saja.

Emosinya yang menggigil sering kali tercegah atau terserap oleh sebuah penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, dan pengecapan. Dari cara Sakura menatap dan mengulas senyum untuknya. Dari cara Sakura membimbingnya untuk bangun atau apa pun saat gadis itu merawatnya. Dari wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura—yang Sasuke yakini bukan parfum, melainkan aroma alami. Pun dari makanan-makanan hasil tangan Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Semuanya hangat, hangat, dan _hangat_ , hingga terkadang dia lupa bahwa dia pernah kedinginan sebelumnya.

Bersamaan dengan dingin yang mulai kalah, emosi negatif yang mengisi hatinya mulai sirna sedikit demi sedikit, dan memberi ruang untuk emosi lain yang lebih terpuji. Namun, sebelum ruangan itu terisi dari luar, sebuah perasaan yang tertumpuk, berdebu, menyudut, dan nyaris terlupakan lebih dulu unjuk gigi. Sasuke sadar ini bukanlah emosi baru, karena rasanya memang tak asing—begitu familier.

Dan ketika Sakura diam-diam mengecup pipinya saat dia memejamkan mata (mungkin saat itu Sakura mengira Sasuke sudah benar-benar terlelap, yang nyatanya belum), debaran jantungnya meningkat dengan pesat. Awalnya dia tak mengerti, sampai otaknya tanpa instruksi berkontemplasi. Satu hal yang dia garis bawahi adalah yang dirasakannya bukanlah hal baru, melainkan sudah ada bertahun-tahun lamanya, tetapi terkalahkan oleh perasaan negatif lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia memahami bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. _Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura_.

...

a/n:

Maaf, nggak bisa balas review yang lain karena susah bales via PM dengan koneksi lemot, dan gak bisa di sini karena rasanya nggak etis kalo a/n lebih panjang daripada isi cerita. Tapi mau menanggapi mc-kyan kalo Heart of Star nggak discontinued, dan buat Ita, maaf, Full Circle harus discontinued karena udah buntu. :( dan buat yang nanyain soal fic SasuSaku traveling, saya udah tulis di Dua Pasang Sepatu yang Melangkah Beriringan. Eh, malah promosi hehe :p itu udah lama juga sih fic-nya.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya :)

daffodila.


End file.
